


Betrayed by the Sword

by guineamania



Series: Avengers Recruitment [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Memories, Past Child Abuse, Recruitment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is trying to recruit the Avengers Mark 2 team and one of the applicants in the famous 'Swordsman', the source of Clint's torrid childhood.<br/>With the help of Natasha, Clint is determined to caught Jacques in the act and prove that the Swordsman is still the same man that tried to kill him all those years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayed by the Sword

“Hell no, Steve! Hell no!” Clint shouted when he saw the name at the top of the file. “You are not recruiting the man who made my life a living hell for the majority of my teenage years. I will not let you compromise this team by allowing this snake into our ranks! If I told you to go out there and ask Red Skull to join our team would you let it happen?” he continued, not letting Steve get a word in edgeways. “All he is going to do is try to destroy the team and steal everything!” Clint continued, pacing restlessly and downing his third glass of scotch. “Did he mention on the application form that he tried to kill a fourteen year old boy, nearly succeeded and then vowed that if he ever lay eyes on that boy again that he would complete the act,” Clint ranted.

“The swordsman is what we need in the new team Clint. He has been clean ever since then,” Steve argued.

“There is a difference between being innocent and not getting caught Steve. He is playing you,” Clint pleaded, but he was not relenting. "This is it Steve. It is either me or your latest plan," Clint stated, his arms crossed and stood tall. He would not back down on this matter. He would not be on a team that contained the man who tried to kill him as a child.  
"You said you weren't on the team anymore anyway Clint," Steve stated, his pride defeating any element of common sense in his mind.  
"Then I will be saying goodbye. Good luck with your new team. I hope he doesn't screw you over too much," Clint stated. He slung his bag over his shoulder and stepped out onto the helipad. It was time to leave this team behind. He was being given an out from the life and not many agents got this chance. He was going to enjoy his retirement.  
  
"Hey Nat, Phil asked me to come in to," Clint began, but was stopped in his tracks as the team turned round.

“Hello Clinton,” Jacques smirked, Clint was frozen in place. Images raced through his mind of the training and beating that Jacques put him through. Everything he had fought so hard to hide away and forget was back in the forefront of his mind.

“Come on Clint, we can talk somewhere else,” Natasha stated, physically dragging Clint from the room and breaking the connection between Clint and Jacques.

“I can’t believe it, he’s really on the team,” Clint whispered as his best friend pulled him into a hug. They both knew each other’s secrets and so Natasha knew the impact the childhood abuse had on Clint’s mental state. That was one of the reasons he had been trying to get out of the long term field work and had hidden his family. Family meant everything to him as he never had the chance to have one.

“I’m gonna quit Clint. That snake is trying to worm his way in and people are falling for it,” Natasha growled as she released her best friend from the hug.

“It’s okay Nat, he’ll slip up and I need you there to catch him,” Clint soothed with a slight smile. He had caught Jacques one before, he could do it again. This time he would win, he wasn’t a defenceless young boy anymore. Steve would learn that not everyone could be trusted.

 

“Clint, Jacques has done it,” Natasha exclaimed as soon as Clint picked up the phone. The tension in the Avengers base was palpable between Steve, Clint and Jacques so Clint had gone back home and left Natasha in charge of the effort to catch Jacques in the act. “I managed to get a recording of him hacking into the Avengers database and transferring all our funds to a Swiss bank account in the name of Don Heck, clearly an alias,” Natasha explained. “Steve was forced to admit his mistake and arrest him,” Clint could hear Natasha’s grin through the phone and found a mirroring one forming on his face.

“That’s fantastic!” Clint exclaimed, bouncing on the balls of his feet like a child. The source of his oldest nightmares was behind bars. Finally. Plus Steve was going to have to tighten his recruitment process. He was safe, and so was the team.


End file.
